1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a sliding door assist device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sliding door assist device that can support a vehicle sliding door during installation of the sliding door.
2. Background Information
Large vans, such as family vehicle vans and commercial vans, typically include a sliding door on at least one side thereof. The sliding door is designed to slide along a plurality of tracks defined on or attached to a vehicle body structure. Most vehicle body structures that receive a sliding door include three separate tracks to support the sliding door. The sliding door is initially usually attached to two tracks, and after various installation tasks are completed, the sliding door is then attached to the third track. Prior to attachment to the third track, the sliding door must be supported. Since the sliding door is large and difficult to maneuver during installation, and since the sliding door can be damaged if not handled carefully, care must be taken when supporting the sliding door in a partially installed state.